A Daughters Quest for Love
by dearmisery
Summary: A sequel to Keeping You a Secret. Holland and CeeCee's relationship continues to grow but Holland desperately seeks her mothers love and approval


Holland was tired of pretending she was okay. She wasn't okay. Sure things with CeeCee were great but she was all she had, she had no family, no friends other than Faith. She missed her mom and her baby sister Hannie. She missed feeling like she belonged somewhere. CeeCee was amazing but Holland was scared. Ceese was her whole life, what if something happened, what if she left her? The thought nearly sent her into a panic every time. She knew it wasn't likely they would stay together forever, most teen romances don't last, but how could she ever live without her? Without her she had nothing. She couldn't tell CeeCee she would be hurt that Holland would even think such things so once again she was lying awake, with too much going on in her mind to ever fall asleep. CeeCee was cuddled close to her side her arm wrapped around her, she looked so beautiful in her sleep that for a minute Holland forgot all her troubles and just focused on her sleeping lover. They had had a wonderful night. They had gone to a movie, they were starting to do more things as a couple out in the open and it felt wonderful, sure there were a few rude comments but who cared right? At least Holland didn't feel like CeeCee was ashamed of her any longer. After the movie they went back to the apartment and cuddled and kissed until finally they went to the bed and things ended the way they always did. The physical love between them was so great Holland didn't believe it was possible. She didn't know how she ever thought she loved Seth, now the thought of all they had done was mildly repulsive and once again Holland was so great full CeeCee has transferred to South Glen. She wondered if she would have ever figured it out if it weren't for Ceese leading the way. Would she have stayed with Seth or another guy and been unhappy forever? She shuddered at the thought. If only her mom would accept her life would be so much better. She could live with her friends hating her, Leah was still her friends, though things had changed and Faith had become a good friend to both Holland and CeeCee and she was sure she could make other friends, if only her mom would love her again. Her mom and her had always been close but she had never known she would react this way, she expected her to be shocked maybe even a little hurt, but not this. She thought her mom of all people would never kick out one of her children, after all she had been through. But she was wrong, very wrong. Holland started to cry, she couldn't help it. She tried to be quiet but she woke CeeCee anyway.

"Holland, baby, what's wrong?" CeeCee asked quietly pulling her into her arms. Holland couldn't talk she just pressed herself tightly to CeeCee and cried until she had no tears left. CeeCee rubbed her back and let her cry herself out. "Holland, honey, talk to me." CeeCee said when her tears and calmed some.

"I just want her to love me." Holland sobbed. At first CeeCee was confused, what was Holland talking about? Did she love someone else? And than she realized she meant her mother.

"Your mom?" CeeCee asked. Holland nodded. "Oh baby she does love you, she'll come around baby, sometimes it just takes time. Someday she will accept you for what you are. She just has to get used to the idea."

"What if she never gets used to?" Holland asked.

"She will baby, I promise, your mom loves you, she is just confused right now. She will come around baby." CeeCee said. She wrapped her arms tightly around Holland and held her close. For awhile neither of them spoke. Finally CeeCee asked in a shaky voice, "Do you wish this never happened? Would you have been happier if we never met?"

"What? Baby, no of course not. I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'm so happy I met you and that were together. If I hadn't met you I would probably have spent my whole life unhappy and never even known why." Holland said kissing her cheek softly. CeeCee turned and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss deepened and soon they were both moaning and clinging to each other in passion. They made love for the second time that night and fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content.

The next day at school, announcements about prom were everywhere. Holland and CeeCee still hasn't reached a decision and Holland was upset. She didn't want to miss out on her senior prom just because of what others would thin, she bought the tickets, she would talk to CeeCee that night and she would just have to understand. They still didn't spend much time together at school but they were working on it. Holland couldn't wait to share the news about the prom tickets but she didn't think the lunch area was the place for that conversation so she would have to wait. They both had work after school but Holland got off an hour before CeeCee, she decided to buy her some flowers maybe if she tried she could ask in a way so sweet that CeeCee would have no choice but to agree. She bought a dozen roses and tied a note to each one. All together it said, "CeeCee, Will please you go the prom with me? Love, Holland. One word on each rose, and put them all over the tiny apt. With the last one ending on the bed, atop the gorgeous dress Holland was supposed to wear to the banquet. When CeeCee got home she could immediately tell Holland was up to something, she looked so excited she might burst, she handed her a single rose with a note on it, CeeCee took it and read the note, it said her name and nothing else, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Holland who shrugged and gestured around the room, CeeCee looked and saw several other roses. She went to collect them all and laid out the notes, She turned to the last on the bed with the dress and than turned to Holland and with tears in her eyes she nodded, yes she would go to the prom with her, she had always dreamed of doing so but she never thought it would actually happen. Holland thanked her and hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. For awhile conversation was forgotten.

"Are you sure we can do this?" CeeCee asked, when they finally stopped for air. "Are you sure your ready for this, Holland?"

"I am and we can. Everything will be fine. It will be our night and we wont let anyone ruin it." Holland said against her lips, trying to get back to where they were. Her lips returned to CeeCee's and she kissed her hard, tracing her tongue along her lower lip CeeCee's lips parted and their tongues danced passionately together. Holland's hands roamed CeeCee's willing body and a soft moan came from her lips.

Later that night when they finally pulled away from each other, covered in sweat and panting for air CeeCee finally allowed herself to be excited about the upcoming prom

"I can't believe were really going to prom together, I love you so much Holland Jeager." CeeCee said, still thinking about how sweetly Holland had asked her.

"I love you too CeeCee Goodman." She said, and the two fell asleep in each others arms, a smile on each of their faces.


End file.
